Matter Effect oder die erstaunlichen Abenteuer von Johann Schäfer
by KiraNaim
Summary: Ali Walker strandet mit ihrem 75er W Käfer auf einem fremden Planeten. Aber das ist leider nicht ihr größtes Problem, denn Space-Zombies greifen an und sie findet sich unversehens an der Seite von schießwütigen Menschen und anderen Aliens an Bord der Normandy ein - dem Kampfschiff des frisch ernannten Spectres John Shepard.
1. Prolog

xXx

Sie hätte es ahnen müssen, denn das ungute Gefühl, als sie die Warnschilder passierte, jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Die Gegend war wie ausgestorben, was ihr Dilemma noch vertiefte, denn so konnte sie niemanden nach dem Weg fragen.

Das letzte Mal, dass Alice durch einen bewohnten Ort gekommen war, war schon Stunden her. Dort hatte sie auch getankt und nach dem Weg gefragt. Doch hier war sie eindeutig falsch und es war inzwischen dunkel.

Ihr kleiner, weisser, vom Wüstensand verschmutzter VW Käfer verschluckte sich fast, als sie den zweiten Gang einlegte um langsam durch eine beschrankte Einfahrt zu fahren. Das Wärterhäuschen war nicht besetzt, die Schranke durchbrochen. Sie konnte die reflektierenden Einzelteile am Straßenrand ausmachen.

„Hier muss doch irgendwer sein." Alice erschrak beinahe vor ihrer eigenen Stimme. Sie blickt angestrengt aus dem Auto in die Dunkelheit. Vielleicht wäre es besser umzudrehen, das Auto zu parken und erst mal eine Runde zu schlafen.

Nach beinahe 2 Meilen mündet die Zufahrtsstraße in einen Parkplatz. Alice setzt gerade an, ihren alten Käfer mit viel Schwung auf dem leeren Parkplatz zu wenden, als ihr ein heller Transporter auffällt, der in den Eingangsbereich des Gebäudes, das an den Parkplatz grenzt, gerast sein musste.

Alice erstarrt und bremst mit quietschenden Reifen. Sie schnallt sich ab und kramt hektisch in ihrem Rucksack nach dem Handy um einen Krankenwagen zu rufen.

Plötzlich wird die Autotür aufgerissen. Jemand packte sie mit kräftigen Händen am linken Oberarm und zerrt sie aus dem Autositz, doch Alice holte aus und versetzt dem Angreifer einen kräftigen Schlag mit ihrem Rucksack und sprintet los. Doch wohin ohne Auto?

„Verdammt!" Flucht der Unbekannte keuchend hinter ihr. „Sie darf nicht entkommen!"

Alice schaut sich nicht um sondern sprintet weiter in die Dunkelheit. Ein lauter Knall ertönt und ihr rechtes Bein gibt plötzlich nach. Sie rollt sich gewandt ab und will wieder aufspringen, doch ihr Bein gibt erneut nach. Sie spürt einen heftige Schlag am Hinterkopf und ihr wird schwarz vor Augen.

xXx

Schmerz bringt ihr Bewusstsein zurück. Ihr Kopf dröhnt und in ihrem Oberschenkel spürt sie ein dumpfes Pochen. Als Alice sich bewegen will raubt ihr ein scharfer, stechender Schmerz kurzzeitig wieder die Sinne. Sie stöhnt gequält und registriert benommen die Männerstimmen die sich über sie unterhalten.

„Beruhige Dich! Ich werde das Gerät nicht verkaufen ohne es vorher wenigstens einmal ausprobiert zu haben und mit ihr haben wir das perfekte Versuchskaninchen gefunden." Zischt die eine Stimme aufgebracht. Ein Stuhl quietscht. Alice öffnet gequält die Augen und zuckt zusammen als das grelle Licht eines Strahlers sie blendet. Sie setzt sich auf und realisiert, dass sie in ihrem Auto ist.

„Hey Miss! Sie werden jetzt Geschichte schreiben." Ruft ein dürrer Typ mit Brille. Er hatte auch zuletzt gesprochen und scheint hier derjenige zu sein, der das Sagen hat. Zwei andere Personen sind bei ihm. Maskiert und bewaffnet. Sie sind in einer abgeschirmten Kammer hinter einer Scheibe.

Alice schaut sich panisch um. „Bitte, lassen Sie mich einfach gehen! Ich weiss doch gar nichts." Ihr Auto ist mitten in einer Halle geparkt. Sie versucht eine Ausfahrt auszumachen.

„Keine Angst Sie sind gleich hier weg.. ich suche noch ein Ziel. Am besten weit, weit, weit Weg." , grinst der Brillenträger. Er gibt etwas in seinen Computer ein und ein tiefes Grollen und Rumoren startet. Alice spürt ein Kribbeln. Alles unter ihr scheint sich zu bewegen und zu vibrieren. Hektisch startet sie ihr Auto. `Raus hier!' Ist ihr einziger Gedanke. Dann beginnt sich alles zu verschieben. Alles um sie herum verschwindet. Alice selbst IST einfach nicht mehr da.


	2. Wo bitte gehts denn hier nach Kansas?

I

Alice Walker öffnet ihre Augen. Sie lag auf dem Rücken, quer über die Rückbank ihres guten, alten Käfers und grinst. `Was für ein Traum!' Wenn sie das Percy oder Kate erzählt, würden die sie wieder mit ihrer Vorliebe für Science-Fiction und ihrer lebhaften Fantasie aufziehen.

Als sie sich aufsetzen will durchzuckte sie ein heftiger Schmerz. „Verdammt... ." Sie zieht sich schnell am Vordersitz hoch und starrt fassungslos aus der Frontscheibe.

Der Himmel ist rotglühend und von Rauchschwaden durchzogen. Ihr Käfer parkt in einem grünen Tal mit saftigen Wiesen. Ein kleiner Bach schlängelt sich längs des Gefährts entlang. Alice verharrt einige Sekunden so. „Okay?" Verwundert versucht sie im Umkreis Lebenszeichen auszumachen. Auf den ersten Blick scheint alles friedlich zu sein.

Sie beschließt schließlich sich erst einmal um ihre Wunde zu kümmern und kramt den Erste Hilfe Kasten unter dem Vordersitz hervor, inspiziert die Wunde am Oberschenkel. Ein glatter Durchschuss. Es blutete nur noch schwach. Alice desinfiziert die Wunden und legt einen Verband an. Sie bewegt prüfend die Zehen. Kein Problem. Und mit ihren Erfahrungen von zahlreichen Knochenbrüchen und anderen Verletzungen, war das hier eigentlich nichts. Doch die Schusswunde hatte ihr jemand mit Vorsatz zugefügt.

Wo war sie nur? Soweit konnte sie doch in den wenigen Stunden nicht gekommen sein. Von der Wüste in eine Gegend in der alles grün und bewaldet war und... der Himmel brannte. Ein betäubender, ekelerregender Gestank hing in der Luft.

Alice klettert auf den Vordersitz und startet ihr Auto. Sie würde schon irgendwie eine Straße finden und wenn sie am Ende zu Fuß in die Zivilisation laufen musste..

Ein Blick auf die Tankanzeige bestätigt ihre Befürchtung. Alice fährt langsam aus dem Tal und registriert in der Ferne große, fleischfarbene Ballons mit langen Tentakeln, die an ihnen herunterhingen. Als sie näher kommt kann sie erkennen, das einige der Wesen mindestens eineinhalb Meter Durchmesser haben mussten. Sie schweben in Gruppen zusammen über einer saftigen grünen Wiese und bleiben plötzlich an einem Baum hängen und … fangen an zu fressen. Alice kurbelt langsam und ungläubig das Fenster herunter und kann leises Schnaufen und ein Geräusch ähnlich eines Muhens hören. 'Diese Teile leben?'.

Andere Geräusche in der Ferne lenken Alice schließlich ab und sie fährt langsam weiter. Sie kann Schreie und ein seltsames Poltern ausmachen.

Der Käfer rollt schließlich auf eine Anhöhe. Einige 100 Meter entfernt stehen Container an deren Türen Armaturen blinken.

Alice bremst und schaut sich um. Die Schreie sind inzwischen verstummt, allerdings ist das Poltern lauter geworden. Sie wirft einen Blick auf ihr Handy. Kein Netz. Mit einer leisen Ahnung dreht Alice am Autoradio. Kein Sender, nur Störgeräusche.

Was läuft hier also außer dem Offensichtlichen noch falsch?

Sie überlegt auszusteigen und in den Containern nach Lebenszeichen zu suchen, als drei bewaffnete Personen in Rüstungen die Anhöhe hinaufstürmen. Die Erlebnisse der letzten Stunden noch frisch im Kopf, duckt Alice sich rasch um sich zu verstecken. Scheinbar hat sie keiner der drei bemerkt, allerdings war ihr Auto nicht ganz unauffällig.

„Commander, sehen Sie mal!", ruft eine angenehme männliche Stimme. „Sowas habe ich das letzte mal in einem Museum gesehen."

„Wir sind nicht zum Vergnügen hier, L.T.. Wir müssen schnellstens den Sender finden.", grummelt eine Frauenstimme.

„Ich glaub, ich seh nicht richtig. Der alte Verbrennungsmotor scheint noch zu funktionieren, er läuft gerade." , bemerkt jetzt eine zweite Männerstimme.

Alice schließt die Augen und schlägt sich die Handfläche an die Stirn. Wieso hat sie ihn auch laufen lassen? Der Motor des kleinen Käfers blubberte fröhlich und munter vor sich hin. Alice wirft einen vorwurfsvollen Blick auf das Lenkrad: "Verdammt."

„Hallo? Ist da jemand drin?" Der Lieutenant scheint dem Käfer näher zu kommen, denn seine Stimme wird lauter.

„In Deckung!"

Alice wird erneut von einem lauten Getöse und Handgemenge aufgeschreckt. Sie setzt sich auf und will schnellstens mit ihrem Auto flüchten.

Der Lieutenant hat sich vom Käfer abgewandt und stürmt mit seinen Kameraden auf eine Gruppe Wesen zu, die den Hang hinauf gerannt kommt. Alice kann das Poltern nun eindeutig als Schüsse identifizieren. Die Soldaten schießen auf ihre Angreifer deren Augen hellblau glühen und deren Körper von Drähten durchzogen sind. Alice läuft ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als sie die unnatürlichen Bewegungen der Kreaturen sieht. Sie rennen auf die Soldaten zu, öffnen ihre Münder und versuchen ihre Opfer umzureißen und zu verletzen. Die Soldaten schießen ihnen zuerst in die Beine, doch stoppt sie das nicht, nein, die Wesen stürmen weiter. Mit gebrochenen Knochen und klaffenden Wunden stürzen sie sich auf die drei Kameraden, die ihnen schließlich den Gar aus machen müssen.

Alles geschieht innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Als der Lieutenant Alice schließlich durch ihr Fenster anspricht, schreckt sie aus ihrer Trance hoch. Sie zwinkert verwirrt, er hat sie irgendwas gefragt.. „Was?" Würgt sie schließlich hervor.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen? Sind sie verletzt?"

„Nein... ja, doch. Ich wurde angeschossen."

Der Lieutenant beugt sich zu Alice herunter. Seine Kameraden sind inzwischen näher gekommen.

„Wo sind die Anderen?" Fragt der Commander.

„Wer? Sie sind die ersten die ich hier bisher gesehen habe.. bis auf diese fliegenden, muhenden.. Ballons und die Zombies.", erklärt Alice atemlos.

„Sie gehören nicht zu den Siedlern?", fragt die Soldatin nun ungläubig.

„Nein.. ich bin mir auch ganz sicher, dass ich hier nicht hingehöre." Alice krallt sich immernoch am Lenkrad fest. Sie hofft darauf endlich aus diesem schlechten Traum aufzuwachen, als plötzlich der Motor ein letztes Mal stottert und ausgeht.

„Shepard, sie hat eine Wunde am rechten Oberschenkel." Der Lieutenant wirft seinem Kameraden einen vielsagenden Blick zu und richtet sich wieder auf.

„Ich rufe meinen Piloten, dass er sie abholt. Wir können sie an Bord medizinisch versorgen." Entscheidet Shepard.

Alice fühlt eine Last von sich abfallen. Auch wenn ihr das militärisch Auftreten der drei nicht behagt, ist die Aussicht auf einen Sanitäter, Arzt oder was auch immer sie erwartete zu verlockend. Und diesen Ort zu verlassen war auch nicht die schlechteste Idee.

„Joker, wir haben hier eine Zivilistin die sie aufsammeln müssen! Ja..bei unseren aktuellen Koordinaten. Geben Sie Doktor Chakwas bescheid. dass sie sich um eine Schusswunde kümmern muss!" Shepard hat sich kurz abgwandt und dreht sich kurz drauf direkt zu Alice.

„Mein Name ist Lieutenant Commander Shepard und das sind Staff Lieutenant Alenko und Chief Williams. Wir gehören zum Allianz Millitär.", stellt Shepard sich und seine Kameraden vor.

„Allianz Millitär?", fragt Alice verwirrt. Sie laß regelmäßig Zeitung und die News-Feeds im Internet, aber davon hatte sie noch nie gehört. „Ich bin Alice, Alice Walker. Ich studiere.. noch.", erwidert Alice kurz darauf lahm. Sie hatte inzwischen die Autotür geöffnet und versuchte abzuschätzen ob ihre Beine sie wohl tragen mochten. Lieutenant Alenko bot ihr freundlich lächelnd seinen Arm zum Abstützen an. „Gehts?"

Ein prüfender Schritt und.. „Ja, danke."

„Die Normandy wird sie gleich abholen, Miss Walker. Wir müssen weiter. Kommen sie erstmal klar?", fragt Shepard schon halb auf dem Sprung. Er zieht eine seiner Waffen aus einer Halterung am Rücken und prüft sie schnell. Die Waffe klappt auf und verlängert automatisch ihren Lauf. Alice kann wieder nur staunen. Moment mal.. hatte sie vorhin nicht auch gesehen wie die beiden Männer die Zombies mit blauen Lichtbällen umgeworfen hatten. Vielleicht hatte der Schlag auf den Kopf sie ausgeknockt und sie träumte das alles nur..

„Ja, ich komme schon klar." Alice streicht sich fahrig durch die dunklen, langen Haare und wirft einen traurigen Blick auf ihren verlässlich, alten Käfer. Den musste sie wohl nun erstmal hier lassen. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn später noch holen.

Lieutenant Alenko folgt ihrem Blick.

„Alenko kommen sie?" Alice war sich nicht sicher ob es ein Befehl oder eine Frage war. Shepard sieht nicht mal in ihre Richtung, er hat schon wieder sein Ziel vor Augen und geht schnell weiter.

Alenko lächelt Alice entschuldigend zu, drückt ihren Arm kurz und folgt seinen Kameraden schließlich. Sie stürmen vorwärts und verschwinden aus Alice Sichtfeld.

Sie beugt sich gedankenverloren in den Fahrerraum und stopft alles Wichtige in ihren Rucksack. Was zum Teufel war hier los? War plötzlich Krieg ausgebrochen? Die Zombieapokalypse? Alice grinst in sich hinein. Oder doch eher eine Alieninvasion?

Es scheint als hätte das Schicksal nur auf dieses Stichwort gewartet. Die Luft ist plötzlich von Geräuschen erfüllt. Alles ist wie elektrisch aufgeladen und ein starker Wind kommt auf.

Alice richtet sich langsam auf und dreht sich um. Mit großen Augen beobachtet sie, wie etwa 100 Meter weiter ein Raumschiff landet. Von vorne mutet es fast Insektenartig an, doch an den Seiten kann Alice eindeutig den Namen in lateinischen Lettern erkennen: Normandy.

Eine Rampe senkt sich am vorderen Ende ab und zwei Soldaten in leichter Rüstung kommen auf Alice zu.

„Miss Walker? Ich bin Corporal Denison.", fragt der jüngere der Beiden. „Ich bringe sie zu Dr Chakwas in die Krankenstation, bitte folgen sie mir." Er nimmt ihr ihren Rucksack ab und läuft zurück zur Normandy.

„Ma`am? Mein Name ist Sergeant Kent. Ich kümmere mich um ihr Gefährt. Der L.T. meinte es wäre ein richtiges Schmuckstück.", grinst der schon ergraute Soldat der sich nun in den Käfer beugt begeistert.

Alice steht noch immer wie erstarrt. Sie hatte sich zwischenzeitlich an den Kotflügel gelehnt. Nun war sie sich nicht sicher ob sie ohne seine Hilfe noch stehen konnte.

„Ma`am?", fragt Sergeant Kent besorgt.

„Mmh? Jaja... der Tank ist aber leer. Sie müssen wohl schieben." Alice lässt den Zündschlüssel in die Hand des verwirrten Soldaten fallen und macht sich auf den Weg das allererste mal in ihrem Leben ein Raumschiff zu betreten.

* * *

So.. der Anfang ist gemacht und ich hoffe ich habe nicht zu viele Schreib-, Zeit- und/oder irgendwelche anderen Bullshit-Fehler gemacht. Ich muss zugeben ich werde schnell Werksblind. Also - konstruktive Kritik ist erwünscht.

Ich habe lange nichts Derartiges mehr geschrieben, also eine Geschichte. Und meine erste FanFiction ist es sowieso. Ich bin optimistisch das ich mich noch richtig reinarbeite :)

Zu diesem Kapitel:

Ich hatte bei den "Gas Bags" einen kleinen Film im Kopf ablaufen, wie sie in großen Herden über die saftigen, grünen Wiesen von Eden Prime ziehen. Aber dann kam mir der Gedanke, dass es eigentlich, evolutionär gesehen, von diesen Tierchen nich so schlau wäre, sich zu nah beieinander aufzuhalten. Denn sollte eines plötzlich (aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund) explodieren, gäbe es eine massive Kettenreaktion und die ganze Herde würde in einem großen Feuerwerk einfach verpuffen. Aber ich will mal nicht ausschweifen ... ;


	3. mal tiefer in die Materie eintauchen

II

Wenn sie nur noch einen weiteren Moment warten würde, müsste sie doch aufwachen. Alice schließt kurz die Augen, kneift sie ganz fest zu und öffnet sie dann wieder. Nichts hat sich verändert. Sie hatte einige Stunden geschlafen, fühlte sich aber trotzdem wie erschlagen.

Neben ihr am Untersuchungstisch steht immer noch die Ärztin und liest mit gerunzelter Stirn die Untersuchungsergebnisse auf dem Gerät, welches sie um ihren Unterarm trägt. Alice hatte schon gefragt, was es für ein Gerät ist, einen irritierten Blick geerntet, dann doch noch eine Antwort erhalten. „Ein Omnitool. Ich benutze es um Ihre Untersuchungsergebnisse auszuwerten." Alice hatte sich eine etwas detailliertere Antwort gewünscht, aber die Ärztin war schon wieder tief in Gedanken versunken. Alice hatte so viele Fragen, dass sie überhaupt nicht wusste wo sie anfangen sollte.

Auf dem Weg vom Hangar hinauf in die Krankenstation hatte sie im vorbeigehen andere Crewmitglieder in ihren formalen Uniformen geschäfftig umherlaufen und ihrer Arbeit nachgehen gesehen. Jeder hatte hier seine Aufgabe. Auch Corporal Denison war gleich nachdem er sie in der Krankenstation abgeliefert hatte wieder auf seinen Posten zurückgekehrt.

„Miss Walker..."

„Alice, bitte." Sie schaut der Ärztin ins Gesicht. Schließlich schaut Doctor Chakwas Alice in die Augen und lächelt kurz.

„Alice.. es ist ganz unglaublich. Ihre Ergebnisse entsprechen nicht mal im Ansatz den modernen Standards. Haben sie keine Impfungen erhalten? Außerdem haben sie Antikörper gegen Krankheiten im Blut die längst ausgerottet sind.." Die Ärztin ringt nach Worten. Sie hatte kurz zuvor die Schusswunde mit einem schmerzlinderndem und antiseptischen Gel behandelt und sich anschließend um Alice dröhnenden Kopf gekümmert.

Alice fühlte sich inzwischen ganz leicht und etwas high. Sie wusste nicht genau auf welche Arznei sie das zurückführen sollte.

„Dr Chakwas?"

„Mmh?" Die Ärztin war wieder in ihre Aufzeichnungen versunken.

„Wo bin ich hier?"

„Sie sind an Bord der Normandy." Dr Chakwas betrachtet sie wieder kritisch und scheint abzuschätzen ob der Schlag auf den Kopf Alice doch mehr zugesetzt hat.

„Ich weiss, aber.. ." Konnte sie der Ärztin trauen? Die Erlebnisse der letzten Stunden ließen Alice schon an ihrem eigenen Geisteszustand zweifeln. „Hören sie.. ich weiss, das muss sich absolut verrückt anhören, ich kann es ja selbst nicht erklären... ."

Dr Chakwas hatte sich inzwischen auf den Behandlungstisch gegenüber hingesetzt und hörte nun aufmerksam zu.

„Also ich wollte mich mit Freunden treffen.. in Reno. Und ich habe mich hoffnungslos verfahren und plötzlich waren da diese vermumten Typen. Sie haben mich niedergeschlagen und irgendwas .. gemacht." Alice hörte sich selbst zu und schüttelte nur den Kopf über ihre vage Geschichte. Vielleicht gehörte dieses Schiff zu diesen verrückten Experimenten dazu.. vielleicht waren all diese verrückten Verschwörungen doch wahr?

„Reno?", hakt Dr Chakwas nach.

Hatte sie irgendwas falsches gesagt? Wahrscheinlich war sowieso egal was sie sagte.

„Wann kann ich wieder gehen?", wechselt Alice die Strategie, nicht sehr subtil.

„Ich habe leider nicht die Befugnis ihnen unser nächstes Ziel zu nennen.. ." Die Ärztin lächelt amüsiert. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiss es selbst nicht."

„Doctor, das Bodenteam ist zurück. Shepard ist verletzt. Sie bringen ihn zu ihnen.", ertönt eine Stimme über Lautsprecher.

Die Ärztin springt geschäftig auf und bereitet eine der Behandlungsliegen vor. Als Shepard, nach wenigen Minuten, von zwei Kameraden hereingetragen und auf diese Liege gebettet wird, ist sie schnell bei ihm.

„Er ist schon fast eine halbe Stunde bewusstlos, Doctor." Lieutenant Alenko sieht selbst sehr mitgenommen aus. Er hat noch seinen Helm unter den rechten Arm geklemmt und atmet schwer. Chief Williams und er hatten den Commander zurück zum Treffpunkt mit der Normandy getragen und dann an an zwei Crewmitglieder der Normandy übergeben .

Williams tritt nun besorgt näher an den Behandlungstisch.

„Ich brauche etwas Platz.", wimmelt Dr Chakwas die Soldatin ab.

„Wird er es schaffen Doktor?" Ihr schlechtes Gewissen spricht Bände. Nur wegen ihr war der Commander dem Sender, der explodiert war, so nahe gekommen.

„Er hat keine äußeren oder inneren Verletzungen, abgesehen von ein paar kleinen Prellungen.", stellt die Ärztin nachdenklich fest. „Aber seine Hirnaktivität ist ganz außergewöhnlich." Dr Chakwas wirft Alice einen schwer deutbaren Blick zu. „Heute haben wir anscheinend nur seltsame Fälle." Die Ärztin sagt das so leise, das Alice, die ihr am nächsten ist, es kaum versteht.

„Haben sie irgendwelche Beschwerden?" Dr Chakwas schaut Alenko und Williams fragend an. Der Lieutenant versichert, dass es ihm gut geht und Williams nickt nur langsam, ohne den Blick vom Commander zu nehmen.

„Wo steckt Jenkins?" Das Gesicht der Ärztin versteinert kurz, als Alenko mit ernster Miene den Kopf schüttelt.

„Ich sehe sie mir nachher trotzdem nochmal an." Dr Chakwas klingt gezwungen. Ihre Stimme bebt leicht. Sie schickt alle Marines aus der Krankenstation. Williams und Alenko damit sie sich erst einmal von den Strapazen erholen.

Die Ärztin überprüft Commander Shepards Zustand erneut und wendet sich dann Alice zu. Sie hat an ihrem Schreibtisch Platz genommen und verschieden Diagnoseprogramme über Alice Daten laufen lassen.

Dr Chakwas hat ihren Kopf in die rechte Hand gestützt und blickt Alice teilnahmsvoll an.

„Alice.. ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, wie ich ihnen das schonend beibringen soll... ."

xXx

„Er wacht auf... Shepard, seien sie vorsichtig." Dr Chakwas reicht dem Commander ein Glas Wasser. „Hier, trinken sie langsam."

Shepard setzt sich allmählich auf, lässt die Beine von der Liege baumeln und stützt sein Gesicht in die Hände. Im Kopf ein dumpfes Pochen und die Erinnerungen voller Bilder. War das wirklich passiert? Die Erinnerungsfetzen waren so undeutlich und liefen viel zu schnell vor seinem inneren Auge ab. Fremdartige Wesen, Chaos, Schmerz, Tot, totale Auslöschung.

„Wie geht es ihnen?" Dr Chakwas reicht ihm erneut das Glas mit Wasser. Er nimmt es dankbar und nimmt einen Schluck.

Die Ärztin ist nicht alleine mit ihm. Captain Anderson und Chief Williams beobachten besorgt.

„Kopfschmerzen. Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?" Er stellt das Glas neben sich ab.

„Etwa 15 Stunden. Sie haben die ganze Zeit geschlafen. Keine sichtbaren Verletzungen."

„Was ist mit dem Sender?" Shepard sieht fragend in die Runde. Hatten sie ihren Auftrag erfüllt.

„Er hat sich nach dem Zwischenfall selbst zerstört." , erklärt Chief Williams. „Es tut mir leid, Commander, es war meine Schuld. Wäre ich nicht zu nahe.. ."

„Das konnten sie nicht wissen.. niemand hätte das wissen können, Williams.", unterbricht Shepard sie und lächelt kurz aufmunternd. Die junge Soldatin erwidert das Lächeln.

„Chief Williams, könnten sie bitte im Casino auf mich warten. Ich muss einiges mit dem Commander und Dr Chakwas besprechen?" Captain Anderson setzt über von Shepard auf die Krankenkliege.

„Aye aye, Sir." Williams salutiert und verlässt die Krankenstation.

„Shepard, der Lieutenant und Chief Williams haben mir berichtet was passiert ist." Anderson sieht müde aus. „Die Mission hatte einige überraschende Wendungen und anscheinend steckt es weit Größeres hinter all dem.. . Wir sollten als nächstes zur Citadel und dem Rat Bericht erstatten."

Shepard nickt langsam. Sein Gesicht ist immer noch von Schmerz gezeichnet. Er beschreibt dem Captain kurz und bündig seine Sicht der Geschehnisse. Dann zögert er und fasst sich schließlich: „Als ich von dem Sender erfasst wurde hatte ich eine Vision. Es ist als hätte sie sich in meine Erinnerungen eingebrannt." Er streicht sich fahrig über die Stirn. „Ich weiss nicht was es war.. Tot, Zerstörung, alles ist so verschwommen.. ." Shepard sieht von seinen Händen auf zu Chakwas und Anderson. Er hatte das Gefühl, noch nicht vollkommen wach zu sein. Er musste sich dringend Kaffee besorgen.

„Deshalb müssen wir unbedingt mit dem Citadel Rat sprechen, vielleicht hat all das etwas mit Saren zu tun. Das macht alles einfach keinen Sinn." Anderson scheint sich ebenso wenig einen Reim auf all das machen zu können. Shepard hatte ihn noch nie so verwirrt erlebt.

„Ich muss mit ihnen noch etwas anderes besprechen, Commander." , meldet sich nun Dr Chakwas zu Wort.

Shepard nickt langsam und blickt sie fragend an. „Ich habe Captain Anderson schon davon berichtet, aber er meinte sie sollten auch Bescheid wissen.. . Die junge Frau, die sie auf der Oberfläche von Eden Prime aufgelesen haben, scheint das Opfer irgendeines obskuren Experiments gewesen zu sein.", erzählt die Ärztin aufgeregt. „Das letzte an was sich Alice.. Miss Walker erinnert, bevor sie auf Eden Prime war ist ihr Aufenthalt auf der Erde." Dr Chakwas setzt sich an ihren Schreibtisch und ruft an ihrem Terminal die Untersuchungsergebnisse auf. „Es ist unglaublich, aber ich habe alles mehrfach geprüft. Die gesamte Anamnese, die ich bis jetzt durchführen konnte lässt nur eine Schlussfolgerung zu und die klingt einfach zu verrückt um wahr zu sein." Sie ruft zwei Tabellen auf und zeigt auf eine spezielle Spalte. „Miss Walker hat Antikörper gegen Krankheiten im Blut, die vor etwa 100 Jahren ausgerottet wurden und die Strahlungswerte ihres Körpers kann ich nur damit erklären, dass sie noch nie in ihrem Leben eine Raumreise unternommen hat." Die Ärztin dreht sich zu Shepard um. „Aber wie ist sie dann nach Eden Prime gekommen?", hakt er nach.

„Ich habe bereits Nachforschungen im Extranet angestellt. Vor etwa 200 Jahren gab es auf der Erde Experimente zu einer Form von Energie-und Materietransfer. Damals versuchte man Materie von A nach B zu Transportieren ohne den tatsächlichen Weg zurück zu legen. Die Experimente wurden aber kurze Zeit später wegen mangelndem Erfolg eingestellt. Allerdings glaube ich, das es doch einen Erfolg gibt.. gab... und das wird jetzt etwas knifflig. Anscheinend gab es bei dem Transport einen erheblichen Zeitverlusst."

Shepard blickt Chakwas mit gefurchter Stirn an. „Sie meinen doch nicht.. ?"

Die Ärztin nickt aufgeregt. „Offenbar hat dieser Materietransport etwa 170 Jahre gedauert."

* * *

Hier also der nächste Streich. Nun erklärt sich auch der Titel und wie Alice dort gelandet ist, wo sie gelandet ist ;)

Ich habe dieses mal etwas länger gebraucht .. hab einfach nochmal alles durchgeschaut und auch einige Änderung vorgenommen :)

Ich möchte in der nächsten Woche eine kleine Umfrage starten. Die soll lauten: "Wer mit Wem?" Und dafür brauche ich jetzt noch Vorschläge! Also.. her mit den Kritiken und Vorschlägen!


	4. I keep looking at the sky

III

Alice steigt mit gesenktem Kopf aus dem Fahrstuhl und durchquert, auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation, das Casino. Sie begegnet einigen Crewmitgliedern, wie könnte es auch anders sein? Immer die selben mitleidigen Mienen...

Glücklicherweise hatte sie niemand auf ihre verheulten Augen angesprochen, sonst wäre sie nur wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen. Im Schiffshangar hatte sie Sergeant Kent getroffen. Er wollte sie in ein Gespräch verwickeln, doch sie war auf sowas einfach noch nicht vorbereitet. Und über was sollte sie auch mit ihm reden? Über ihren Vater oder ihre Freunde, die schon lange Tot waren? Wieder kamen die Tränen hoch. Alice hatte inzwischen jeden Tag Kopfschmerzen, aber wenigstens hatte sie nicht mehr jeden Moment das Bedürfnis sich auf den Rücksitz ihres Käfers, der im Schiffshangar geparkt war, zu verkriechen um sich eine Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Sie war jetzt etwa eine Woche auf der Normandy. Die Schiffsärztin hatte begonnen Alice zu unterrichten. Also saßen die beiden jetzt, wenn Dr Chakwas Dienst es zuließ, jeden Tag mehrere Stunden zusammen in der Krankenstation und redeten über die Fortschritte der Menschheit, Chemie und.. Aliens.

Dr Chakwas hatte recht behalten: jeder dachte Alice wäre „einfach nur traumatisiert" von den Geschehnissen auf Eden Prime. Die Ärztin hatte sich mächtig ins Zeug gelegt und alle Möglichen Gefallen von Anderson eingefordert, sodass dieser Stillschweigen über Alice bewahrt. Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen was ihr passieren würde, sollte je herauskommen wann sie wirklich geboren wurde.

„Alice, ich habe etwas für sie." Dr Chakwas steht aufgeregt von ihrem Stuhl auf, als Alice die Krankenstation betritt. Sie kramt etwas aus ihrem Schreibtisch und präsentiert es Alice erwartungsvoll. Die jüngere Frau identifiziert das Gerät als Omnitool. „Eigentlich sind die eher für die Crewmitglieder, aber da sie jetzt so viel lernen müssen, dachten Captain Anderson und ich, dass sie eines brauchen könnten." Die Ärztin hilft Alice beim Anlegen des Geräts und erklärt ihr die grundlegenden Funktionen und die Bedienung.

Dr Chakwas ist gerade fertig mit ihren Anweisungen und Alice in ihre neuste Lektüre vertieft, als Shepard die Krankenstation betritt.

„Commander, kann ich etwas für sie tun?"

„Guten Morgen, Doktor .. Miss Walker.", erwidert Shepard freundlich. „Wir fliegen in ein paar Minuten die Citadel an. Sie können die Normandy zwar erstmal nicht verlassen, bis Captain Anderson ein paar Dinge geklärt hat, aber ich dachte sie möchten vielleicht beim Anflug, im Cockpit, dabei sein."

Alice schaut von ihrer wissenschaftlichen Abhandlung über Biotiken auf dem Omnitool zu Shepard. Er war ganz sicher ein Biotiker, sie hatte es ja mit eigenen Augen auf Eden Prime gesehen. Sie war erstaunt wie schnell sie sich an neue Tatsachen gewöhnte. Menschen die Gegenstände mittels Gedankenkraft bewegen konnten, ein neues Element, Raumreisen und eine nicht enden wollende Vielfalt an außerirdischen Spezies.

Am vorherigen Tag hatte sich Alice endlich dazu durchgerungen mal unter Menschen zu gehen. Sie hatte von Dr Chakwas die blaue Uniform bekommen, die jeder andere, niederen Ranges an Bord auch trug. Die Kleidungstücke waren erstaunlich: sie waren sehr dünn, aber Alice war nicht mal im Ansatz kalt und der Stoff, das musste sie widerwillig zugeben, war wirklich angenehm zu tragen.

Die Ärztin gab sich alle Mühe es für Alice an Bord der Normandy so angenehm wie möglich zu machen, auch wenn Alice es ihr nicht leicht machte. Sie wusste sie verhielt sich kindisch und ablehnend, denn schließlich konnte niemand hier etwas dafür, dass sie in der Zukunft auf einem Militärschiff landete, welches sie nicht verlassen durfte. Anderson war dabei wirklich unerbittlich.

Alice hatte schon immer Schwierigkeiten mit Autoritäten klar zu kommen. Das war einer der Gründe warum sie mit 17 von zu Hause abgehauen war und auch einer der Gründe warum sie von der Tanzschule geflogen war. Aber Anderson hatte sie mit seiner ruhigen Sachlichkeit überredet und beruhigt: sie durfte erst von Bord gehen, wenn sie eine ID hatte, da ihr sonst leicht etwas passieren konnte und sie natürlich erst noch grundlegende Dinge lernen musste. Shepard, Dr Chakwas und Pressly, die Eingeweihten und Ranghöchsten nach Captain Anderson, boten Alice ihre Hilfe an, falls sie Probleme hätte. Sie waren alle vier so furchtbar ruhig und vernünftig. Alice konnte sich gerade noch zusammen reißen, nicht genervt und wütend loszuschreien.

Also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als brav ihre Lektionen zu lernen und sich anzupassen.

Shepard geleitet Alice zur Brücke. Auf dem Weg nach oben schließt Chief Williams zu ihnen auf.

„Mein erstes Mal auf der Citadel.", bemerkt Williams zu Shepard. Sie lächelt leicht und gleicht ihre Schritte seinen an. Alice ist so gezwungen hinter den beiden zu laufen. Die Soldatin versucht ein Gespräch mit Shepard in Gang zu bringen, aber er scheint unverbindlich wie immer. Alice bemerkt das nur am Rande, ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit ist auf, das sich nähernde, Cockpit gerichtet. Sie war bisher nie dort gewesen, und hatte auch sonst noch keinen Blick in die Sterne werfen können.

Alice nickt Lieutenant Alenko kurz zu als er sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln begrüßt. Er steht aus dem Sitz für den Copiloten auf und gesellt sich zu ihr. „Joker fliegt uns gleich rein." Der Lieutenant deutet auf den Mann im Pilotensessel. Joker blickt Alice, unter dem Schirm seines Basecap hervor, an und dann schnell wieder auf seine Displays um kurzerhand einige Befehle einzugeben. Seine kräftigen, langen Finger bewegen sich mit effizienter Leichtigkeit über die Kontrollen.

Alice tritt näher an den Pilotensessel um über die Armaturen hinweg ins All schauen zu können. Sie konnte die Sterne sehen und die Citadel. Sie hatte bereits darüber gelesen und nun da sie die riesige, sich nähernde Raumstation mit eigenen Augen sehen konnte, wurde sie sich ihrer Ausmaße erst bewusst.

„Wieviele.. Leute leben dort?" Alice hätte fast nach Menschen gefragt, aber da sie garantiert nicht die einzigen Lebewesen dort waren und auch erst vor etwa 30 Jahren überhaupt in der galaktischen Gemeinschaft aufgetaucht waren, musste sie sich einfach an diese Tatsachen gewöhnen. Joker hatte inzwischen die Formalitäten zum Andocken durchgeführt

„Es sind etwa 13 Millionen." Shepard ist links neben Alice getreten. „Sobald sie von Bord gehen dürfen, kann ich sie etwas herumführen."

Alice ist völlig überwältigt von der Aussicht. Sie braucht einen Moment bis die Worte des Commanders zu ihr durchdringen. Sie wendet ihren Blick zu ihm und nickt nur kurz. Dann schaut sie schon wieder über den Piloten hinweg ins All.

Shepard betrachtet sie amüsiert und wendet sich schließlich, wieder mit neutraler Miene, Lieutenant Alenko und Chief Williams zu. „Sie beiden begleiten mich. Wir treffen uns in zehn Minuten an der Luftschleuse." Die drei Soldaten verlassen gemeinsam das Cockpit in Richtung Fahrstuhl um sich auszurü kann hören wie sich Alenko und Williams auf dem Weg über die Ort unterhalten, die sie besuchen wollen.

Die Normandy passiert inzwischen die ersten Distrikte der Citadel. Alice kann Wolkenkratzer und dazwischen fliegende Transportmittel sehen. Sie nähern sich den Ring im Zentrum, um den die fünf Arme der Citadel angeordnet sind. Joker betätigt einige Tasten und plötzlich ertönt Musik.

Laute Gitarrenriffs und schnelle Percussion die Alice sehr bekannt vorkommen.

„The Clash?", fragt sie verwundert.

Joker dreht sich entgeistert zu ihr um und mustert sie eingehend. Seine Augen haben ein tiefes Grün und als sich sein Blick mit Alice kreuzt, wendet er sich schnell wieder seinen Konsolen zu. Er steuert die Normandy auf das ihm zugewiesene Dock zu und lässt sie langsam ausgleiten. „Ja, aber AC/DC würde auch passen.", erwidert Joker. Alice beobachtet das Andockmanöver durch die Seitenscheibe und wendet sich dann wieder dem Piloten zu. Die riesigen Haltevorrichtungen haben sich inzwischen um die Hülle des Raumschiffs geschlossen. „Besonders „Back in Black"., stellt Alice fest. Wer würde denn nicht ein bisschen Hard-Rock bei so einem Flugmanöver hören wollen?

Joker betätigt abschließend ein paar Tasten und lehnt sich dann zufrieden in seinem Sitz zurück.

* * *

Sooo.. das hat länger gedauert als erwartet. Mein Job und die Vorweihnachtszeit sind leider etwas zeitraubend :)

Zur Story:

Alice ist gerade etwas schwierig, Chakwas hat sozusagen die Mutterrolle übernommen und Joker mag offenbar etwas Punk beim Andockmanöver. Na mal sehen wie das weitergeht.

Jetzt bleibt immernoch die "Pärchenfrage". Bisher gab es nur einen Vorschlag :)

PS: das Lied das Joker von The Clash hört heißt "Train in Vain"


	5. Die Qual der Wahl

Die Geschichte und Charaktere entwickeln sich ja noch, aber ich hätte gerne mal ein Feedback und werde das auch regelmäßig wiederholen :)

Bitte Geht auf mein Profil um ab zu stimmen...


	6. Ich bin noch da!

* Ich wollte mich nur mal melden, damit ihr nich denkt es wäre Schluss, nein ich schreibe grad am neuen Kapitel. Und ich kann schon sagen es wird länger, es gibts Neuigkeiten von Alice Alltag auf der Normandy und zu den einzelnen Beziehungen zu diversen Crewmitgliedern.  
Apropos Beziehungen: Bei der Abstimmung gab es leider keinen Konsens, aber halb so schlimm ich schreibe ja noch und es wird auch nich die Letzte sein. Aber seht selbst:

Wer mit wem? Nur ein paar Ideen und Anregungen, denn ich bin mal gespannt was ihr bisher so denkt :)  
1 Alice/John 2 25%  
2 Alice/Joker 2 25%  
3 Alice/Kaidan 1 12%  
4 Alice/Liara 1 12%  
5 John/Liara 1 12%  
6 John/Kaidan 1 12%

Davon abgesehen gab es auch nicht viele Wähler ;)  
So.. und nur entschuldige ich mich noch bei den Lesern die jetzt erwartungsvoll hier gelandet sind um die Geschichte weiter zu lesen und dann ist hier nur *DAS*.  
Aber die nächsten Tage sollte ich soweit zufrieden sein. Also gibt es spätens nächstes Jahr ein neues Kapitel ;) *


	7. So schlecht is das Essen auch wieder nic

**IV**

Vielleicht sollte sie dem Turianer erstmal aus dem Weg gehen. Das erste Aufeinandertreffen war jedenfalls nicht sehr angenehm verlaufen.

Alice hatte noch immer keine Erlaubnis die Normandy zu verlassen. Captain Anderson hatte sie schon wieder vertröstet, da er zu viel zu tun hatte und ihr fiel einfach die Decke auf den Kopf. Sie fragte sich schon insgeheim, wann sie wohl einen Lagerkoller bekommen würde. Eingesperrt auf so wenig Raum, mit den selben Menschen und .. Aliens.  
Der Captain hatte Alice das Lager hinter der Krankenstation als Zimmer zugeteilt. Dort hatte sie wenigstens ihre Ruhe.  
Allerdings hatte sie den Trainingsraum im Hangar für sich entdeckt. Doktor Chakwas hatte Alice darauf aufmerksam gemacht, als sie die Ärztin mit ihrem unbändigen Bewegungsdrang fast zur Verzweiflung trieb.  
Also war sie nun jeden Tag mehrere Stunden dort. Erst lief Alice nur Runden und hörte dabei ihre Lieblingsmusik. Als das dann zu langweilig wurde, fing sie an die Hindernisse und Deckungen, die für die Mannschaft zu Kampfübungszwecke aufgebaut waren, in bester Traceur-Manier zu überwinden und zu durchlaufen. Alice war etwas aus der Übung. Aber nachdem sie den Parcours ein paarmal durchlaufen hatte, fielen ihr die Bewegungsabläufe wieder ein und auch das abrollen aus Sprüngen klappte besser. Nach dem siebten Durchlaufen passierte es dann auch: plötzlich stand da dieser große Turianer im Weg. Hätte Alice nicht richtig aufgepasst, wäre sie frontal in ihn hineingerannt, doch sie konnte das Schlimmste verhindern und rempelte ihn nur an.  
Seine raubvogelartigen Augen hatten sie mit stechendem Blick gemustert. Alice hatte eine Entschuldigung gemurmelt und war dann weitergelaufen um ihre Übungen fortzuführen.  
Als sie ihre nächste Runde auf dem Parcours abgeschlossen hatte war er nicht mehr da gewesen.  
Alice hatte ihn schon im Casino gesehen, kurz nachdem er an Bord gekommen war. Wie sollte er ihr auch nicht aufgefallen sein? Ein richtiger Außerirdischer, verdammt!  
Shepard hatte ihn in sein Team aufgenommen, weil er auch auf der Suche nach dem abtrünnigen Spectre Saren Arterius war, so die Gerüchteküche an Bord. Der Commander war mit dem Rest seines Squads noch auf der Citadel unterwegs und sollte erst am nächsten Tag zurück sein.

„Hey Alice, ein paar Leute vom Maschinendeck und die Cockpitcrew spielen nachher Billard im Hangar. Kommen sie auch vorbei?" Corporal Ryan Denison hatte sie aus dem Fahrstuhl im Casino kommen sehen und holte nun zu ihr auf. Alice, noch in dunkelblauer Trainingshose und weißem Tanktop, ist auf dem Weg in die Dusche. Sie hatte erstaunlicherweise vier Stunden Sport getrieben und die Zeit völlig aus den Augen verloren. Ohne Tag -und Nachtwechsel waren die Übergänge so fließend und kein Tag fühlte sich abgeschlossen an.  
Alice war angenehm matt zumute und sie freute sich nun auf eine heiße Dusche und eine riesige Portion Essen.. oder was auch immer es im Casino gibt.. Essen konnte man es jedenfalls nicht nennen. Doch sie hatte so großen Appetit, das ihr das egal war.  
„Wann fangt ihr denn an?"Alice bleibt stehen und nimmt einen Schluck aus ihrer Wasserflasche.  
„So gegen 2100. Es gibt auch Bier." Denison zwinkert Alice zu. Sie hatte sich schon an die Uhrzeit in Militärstandard gewöhnt und fragte sich nun wie das Bier in dieser Zeit wohl schmeckte. Das könnte sie ja diesen Abend mal überprüfen..  
„Okay, ich bin dabei."  
Denison grinst zufrieden. Alice war seit ihrem Eintreffen an Bord Gesprächsthema Nummer eins.. abgesehen von dem toten Spectre.  
So kämen am Abend vielleicht endlich mal ein paar Tatsachen zum Vorschein. Captain Anderson und sein XO schienen nämlich ein großes Geheimnis um Alice zu veranstalten und das stachelte die Gerüchteküche nur noch mehr an.  
Der Corporal nickt ihr freudig zu und kehrt auf seinen Posten zurück.  
Alice beschließt, dass es ihr gut tun würde unter Menschen.. oder Aliens zu kommen. Sie hatte bisher Kontakte vermieden.  
Nach der wohlverdienten Dusche schlüpft sie in ihre frisch gereinigte Uniform und begibt sich ins Casino um vor dem Billard-Abend noch etwas zu essen. Einige Crewmitglieder sitzen in einer Gruppe um einen der Tische. Am anderen Ende des Raumes sitzt der Turianer.. alleine. Die Blicke und das leise Getuschel der Menschengruppe deutet darauf hin, das sie über ihn reden.  
Alice stellt sich ein kleines Menü zusammen. Sie fürchtet sich jedes mal wieder aufs neue etwas zu essen, denn der Geschmack des Essen hier an Bord scheint sich nur auf grundlegende Richtungen zu beschränken: süß oder salzig. Kein bisschen Raffinesse. Sie vermisste frisches Obst und Gemüse mehr als ihr lieb war.  
Alice stellt ihren überladenen Teller mit undefinierbaren Eiweiß-, Ballaststoff- und Spurenelementrationen gegenüber des Turianers auf den Tisch. Sie setzt sich und blickt dann auf. Raubtierartige Augen auf sich gerichtet fragt sie sich kurzzeitig ob das ein guter Einfall war.  
Die Rationen auf dem Teller des Turianers unterscheiden sich optisch kein bisschen von denen der Menschen. Alice hatte im Extranet gelesen, dass es Nahrungsmittel auf Basis von rechtsdrehender, statt wie beim Menschen linksdrehender, Aminosäuren sein müssten. Aber der Kram schien auch nicht besser zu schmecken, der Turianer hatte kaum etwas angerührt.  
„Ist das Essen auf turianischen Militärschiffen auch so schlecht oder ist das nur bei den Menschen so?" , fragt Alice, angeekelt, nach einem Bissen von ihrer Ballaststoffration. Sie wundert sich, ob der neu implatierte Übersetzer bei ihr überhaupt Wirkung zeigt, da fängt der Turianer an zu reden:  
„Das Essen ist genauso schlecht, es ist nur anders." , stellt er fest.  
Seine Stimme klingt nach mehreren Tönen auf einmal. Ob der Übersetzer auch Emotionen in der Stimme wiedergeben konnte? Alice war noch nicht mal in der Lage seine Mimik zu lesen.  
„Mein Name ist Garrus Vakarian. Ich arbeite eigentlich bei der Citadel-Sicherheit, helfe Shepard aber jetzt bei seiner Mission."  
„Alice Walker. Ich bin hier eigentlich nur Passagierin." Sie stochert in ihrem Essen und beschließt dem Crewman, der für die Nahrungsbeschaffung zuständig ist, Bescheid zu geben, dass er bei nächster Gelegenheit zusätzlich Ketchup und Tabasco kaufen sollte.  
„Keine Militärausbildung?" , erkundigt sich Garrus.  
„Nein. Ich bin nur an Bord, weil ich auf dem letzten Planeten auf gegabelt wurde und es Probleme mit meiner ID gibt." Alice verzieht das Gesicht verdrossen.  
Der Turianer hört aufmerksam zu. Er hat sein Essbesteck beiseite gelegt und sich bequem hingesetzt. „Du warst das vorhin unten im Hangar.", stellt Garrus fest und Alice meint so etwas wie Belustigung in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Du bist sehr schnell."  
„Danke.. ja, mir ist hier etwas langweilig. Ich kann weder bei Reparaturen helfen, noch in der Krankenstation irgendwas machen. Dr Chakwas, hat selbst kaum zu tun." Und den ganzen Tag lesen, würde auch nicht funktionieren. Dann käme wieder ihr unbändiger Bewegungsdrang durch..  
Alice isst fix weiter. Auch wenn es nach nichts schmeckt, gewinnt der Hunger.  
Joker taucht neben ihr auf und stellt seinen Teller ab. Er setzt sich schwerfällig hin und erwidert die Begrüßung von Garrus und folgt dann seinem Blick.  
„Ich kann dir, was das Reparieren angeht, ein paar Sachen zeigen." , bietet Garrus Alice an. Sie nickt nur freudig, da sie den Mund voll hat.  
Joker und Garrus wechseln erstaunte Blicke während sie Alice fasziniert beobachten. „Wie kannst du so viel davon essen?", fragt Joker schließlich ist fassungslos. Er hat, mit dem Löffel in der Hand, allen Mut zusammengenommen um den ersten Bissen zu nehmen.  
„Ich hab nen guten Stoffwechsel und ich bewege mich viel.. ." Sie grinst und schiebt den leeren Teller von sich. „Außerdem gibt es nichts anderes.. ." Wehmütiges Schweigen.  
„Seid ihr nachher auch im Hangar beim Billard spielen dabei?", fragt Alice die beiden Männer.  
„Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich davon höre." Sie hatte Garrus Antwort schon erwartet .. und Jokers auch. „Hab im Cockpit zu tun."  
„Naja, dann weißt du es jetzt von mir." , erklärt Alice dem Turianer. Sie registriert eine Veränderung in seinem Gesicht. Das musste also ein turianisches Lächeln sein. Alice grinst zurück.  
Sie wendet sich Joker zu, der scheinbar teilnahmslos, weiter isst.  
Alice hatte ihn gleich in ihrer ersten Woche an Bord der Normandy durchschaut. Sein Sarkasmus, das Desinteresse und die vorlauten Kommentare waren nur Ablenkung.  
„Was haben Piloten denn so im Cockpit zu tun, wenn das Raumschiff angedockt hat?" Alice versucht gar nicht erst unschuldig zu erscheinen. Sie schaut den Flight Lieutenant herausfordernd an. Dunkelbraune Augen kreuzen den Blick mit dunkelgrünen.  
Garrus beobachtet die Kommunikation der beiden Menschen interessiert. Er fragte sich insgeheim wer wohl sturer war. Er würde auf Alice setzen, hat aber nicht mit dem Einfallsreichtum von Joker gerechnet. „Ich muss alte und neue Berechnungen durchgehen und sie mit Karten abgleichen. Das Weltall verändert sich ständig. Müll und Asteroiden sind da nur zwei Beispiele die uns Schwierigkeiten bereiten könnten.", referiert der Pilot.  
Alice lächelt gutmütig. „Falls du früher damit fertig sein solltest.. es geht 21Uhr los." Sie nimmt ihren Teller auf und verabschiedet sich von Garrus und Joker.  
Bevor Alice den Abend bestreiten kann, sollte sie sich noch einmal dringend mit den neuesten Nachrichten aus dem Extranet beschäftigen. Voller Tatendrang macht sie sich auf den Weg in ihr Quartier.  
Joker und Garrus lösen ihre Blicke von Alice, die gerade die Krankenstation betritt und Doktor Chakwas fröhlich begrüßt.  
„Also, ich seh mir dieses .. Billard nachher mal an.", beschließt Garrus. Er und Joker schauen sich über ihr Essen hinweg an.  
Joker seufzt ergeben. „Okay, ich komme mit."

-

Ha! Da isses. Hab doch nich so lange gebraucht wie befürchtet ;) Und ich schreibe gleich mal weiter..


End file.
